Rainbow Dash
Description Physical A thin, athletic pegasus pony with a rainbow coloured mane and tail. She has large and incredibly strong wings, hot pink eyes, and a persistent look of determination on her face. Her voice is raspy, and her more intellectual dialect is limited. Biographical A loud and confident character who is focused on her self image and how she is viewed by others, Rainbow Dash often attempts to be viewed as 'cool' and 'awesome'. She's seldom patient and is quick to act on things without thinking first, but her speed, stamina, and reflexes often get her out of trouble as fast as she gets into it. Being the most inappropriate and immature member of the group, Rainbow Dash has bad sense of timing for making jokes and pulling pranks, and a tendency to make dirty minded comments. She's by far the most adventurous and daring pony, and will often take risks for the thrill of it. Backstory Born in the floating city of Canterlot, Rainbow Dash grew up aspiring to become a Wonderbolt, an elite team of flyers that are the equivalent to England's RAF, or America's USAF. After moving to Ponyville on her sixteenth birthday, she slowly made friends with the rest of the ponies in town, and became Ponyville's main weather control pony, after her extreme flying skills were noticed by Mayor Mare. The events over MLP:FiM's first season occur. At some point between the the Grand Galloping Gala and Discord's return, Rainbow Dash was involved in a severe incident; during an experiment in where Twilight attempted to manipulate the weather via various combined spells, Rainbow Dash was caught in a magical blast and sent through a dimensional fracture, sending her to Earth in the exact same fashion as the Orb, reverting her back into a newborn filly in the process. She was found, adopted and raised by a human named Alex Griffin. (Click here and see the My Little Dashie Crisis for information) Princess Celestia and her five friends came to retrieve her, and the Princess chose to erase the memory of the event from all of their minds, believing that such memories would cause stress and possible damage to Rainbow Dash's brain. The events over MLP:FiM's second and third season then occur. Ongoing Story Now alongside the rest of the group, Rainbow Dash is helping find the lost shards of the Titan's Orb and restore safety to her world. Being the most athletic pony, she is often put forward as the group's combatant if the need arises, but mainly serves as the scout, thanks to her aerial capabilities. Upon being captured in Brazil by Ingeo, Rainbow Dash suffered what she considered a fate worse than death; in a moment of utter terror and distress, Dash was bound with rope and had her wings forcefully plucked to prevent her from escaping. Broken in spirit, she refused food and water for days, and would have starved her to death if not for Applejack's loving support and encouraging words. After escaping the compound, she attempted to suppress the memories and forget it had ever happened, she lasted up until returning to England, where she completely fell apart, suffering from panic attacks and flashbacks on a daily basis. Her spirit was soon-after renewed by Callum's brother, Oliver, who suggested mixing Kuphila Amanzi with his own improvised feather growth medicine. Believing her wings would eventually return to their original state, Rainbow Dash's PTSD subsided, and she returned to her normal state, only very rarely going back into states of panic from the event. Along the journey, she develops a physical attraction for Callum, which she attempts to ignore. Her attempts to were soon found in vain after taking the opportunity to indulge her fantasies during a drunken night in Portugal, having sex with Callum. Over the following few days, Callum and Rainbow Dash agreed that a relationship would complicate matters, and they resolved to staying as close friends, occasionally alternating to 'friends with benefits'.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists